Porcelain Princess, Broken Knight
by AngelDei 4 Ever
Summary: Setsuna and Konoka go to a hot spring. Not entirely AU but can be taken as such.


**Well I guess there's not much else I can say ^^ , I'm not sure when I plan to write the last chapter of T.C. but I'm writing this story for a buddie of mine. I never thought I would write this but I kinda always wanted to write an implied yuri fic**

_Porcelain Princess, Broken Knight _

"Ah… How lovely" I hear her whisper as I stand guard beside the onsen. My heart races, it feels almost like a drum. _Thunk thunk thunk _against my chest. I look behind me.

"Konoka Ojo-sama? Are you okay?" I ask innocently. I love Konoka ojo-sama. I do really. Which is exactly why I cannot handle doing things without me. Its not that I don't like not letting her have her freedom I just don't want her to get hurt again…I'm stronger now. Its been 10 years since the accident and even now I don't feel like I can handle her. Its not as if I'm weak. I'm just not strong enough for _her_ I'm not ever going to be. If I ever told her I loved her she would laugh in my face. Its just the way it is and always will be.

"Of course Set-Chan, Why don't you join me?" her whisper reaches my ears with an image that would shame poor Ojo-sama.

"_Konoka~!" I feel my body ache for her as she touches me. Only I will ever have this porcelain princess. I'm hers she's mine. WAIT! Why would I spoil my Konoka with such dirty thoughts but…Oh kami does it feel good._

"Set-chan? Are you coming? I don't want to bathe alone" I walked toward the water almost robotically. Would I be able to withstand the constant flow of my filthy images, deep red blush, or my desire to hold my hands to Kono-chans beautiful alabaster skin? No. It wasn't possible. My only chance was to turn and run but a conflicting instinct was ruling my brain.

_Protect Ojo-sama. NO I cant stay and see her…like that. It would be a disgrace! But she wants me to stay with her and if I leave I would be abandoning her to what ever the hell could take her…Dammit all to hell! Oh well._

As I approached the hot spring, my attention was drawn to the pile of clothes on the rock beside the water. I deposited mine on the rock adjacent to it.

"Uhm…Kono-chan…Ojo-sama I'm glad you invited me to swim with you."

_What was that? You sounded like a desperate puppy!_

"I'm you came Set-chan" she giggled. I looked down and blushed. Tears welled up in my eyes and I was afraid for myself for once. It was a change to have my feelings shown around Konoka for once. My heart raced as I stepped into the shallow water.

"Please don't laugh at me Konoka Ojo-sama" my body tensed as I planned to just sit on the side but I guess my body had other plans. Do I always have to screw everything up? Well I don't care1 I love ojo-sama… If she loves me too it's a miracle. I don't want to ruin what we already have though. Of well… If it dies I will too…

"Ko-Konaka? I have something to tell you." My voice trembled and my heartbeat fluttered as she crept closer to me.

"What Set-chan?" I felt my nerve slipping away. As my body ached for her I didn't want to have her laugh but if I didn't tell her I wouldn't ever know whether or not I had a chance with her.

"I love you Konoka-chan and if you hate me now or disgusted by me I understand" My eyes stung with tears and her eyes clouded.

"I always knew Setsuna-chan, I love you too." My tears stopped falling. She pressed her body against mine kissing my lips gently.

"Show me love Set-chan" As I hurried to oblige her I admit I was sort of rough with my princess but it didn't seem to hurt her at all.

"My beautiful knight" I heard her whisper as I bite at her neck. My head swims as my body aches. My head pounds.

"Set-chan whats wrong? Are you okay?" I hear her say alarmed. It sounds far away. "SET-CHAN!"

…

Its so bright here…I'm in…The infirmary? Why? I was in an onsen with Konaka Ojo-sama…Right

"OH SET-CHAN!" …Konoka…

"I WAS SO WORRIED! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Konoka? Where are we? What happened?"

"I told you I loved you, you passed out and I brought you here."

I knew then. I knew she loved me. It wasn't just a dream.


End file.
